That Clown Incident
by DarkPoltergeist
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to keep promises even with the best of intentions….


_Disclaimer: __  
><em>_I do not own anything. All rights belong to R.A. Dick __(Josephine Leslie)_****_and 20__th__Century Fox.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Also_****_thanks to all GAMM writers, both from the series and fan-fiction authors for publishing such wonderful stories; there is no attempt on my part to imitate any of these published works._

_AN: A day late for Halloween but this story didn't come to me until yesterday – I usually spend more time editing but this story seems pretty clean and since I haven't posted a GAMM story for a while, here it is. Happy Halloween!_

_Reviews are highly valued and appreciated. Thanks for reading._

**Summary: Sometimes it is hard to keep promises even with the best of intentions….**

**That Clown Incident**

The Captain stared into the faces of the children who gazed back at him with pleading expressions.

"I don't know," he said, a frown etched on his stern features.

"Please," Candy pleaded.

"Yes, please, it will be so cool if you'd come trick or treating with us!" Jonathan added.

"You won't be haunting our house so you're free to come with us," Candy said.

"It's true, Martha is handing out candy for any kids that show up," Carolyn commented.

"You wouldn't let me scare people tonight anyway," he muttered but there was a distinct twinkle in his blue eyes as he looked back at Carolyn.

"Very true. I'd like friends to visit us once in a while and they won't do it if they think the house is actively haunted."

"It is actively haunted," he groused.

"Yes, but not everyone needs to know that, in fact, no one but us need to know that."

"So again, you can come with us," Jonathan piped up and gave the Captain his best earnest expression.

"It's not such a good idea," he mused and rubbed his chin.

"Why not?" Candy was getting annoyed.

"It's Halloween, strange things can happen on this night. And not only to people."

"Ghosts too?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, my boy, ghosts too."

"Like what?" Jonathan was curious.

"I don't know, and that's part of the problem."

"Come on, Captain!"

"Please!"

Still frowning, the Captain looked over to Carolyn who offered him a smile and shrugged, leaving the decision up to him.

"Very well, I'll accompany you, but only under certain conditions. I will be visible only to all of you and except for an occasional quiet comment to me you will not talk to me, though you and no one else will be able to hear what I say to you."

Candy and Jonathan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, okay," Candy said.

"As long as you're with us," Jonathan grinned up at his hero.

"All right, kids, go and change into your costumes. Call me when you need help."

"Will do, Mom!" They chorused and ran up the stairs to their rooms.

Carolyn walked over and stood before the Captain.

"Thank you," she said, and placed a hand gently on his chest.

"For what?" His eyes crinkled in amusement.

"For going with the kids. It means a lot to them."

"Oh, that. When they looked at me like that, how could I possibly do anything else?" He said, a fond expression on his face.

"And that is part of the reason that I love you," she said and pulled his head down to place a tender kiss on his lips. "I'm so glad you figured out corporeal."

"No more than I, my dear, no more than I."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Candy called out, breaking their private reverie.

"I'll see you after the costumes are ready," she said.

"I look forward to seeing their costumes, I'm sure I'll be delighted."

"So am I." She had started up the stair when she turned back to him for just a moment.

"My dear?" He said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow in her direction.

"I want you to plan ahead," she said.

"Plan ahead? I don't understand."

"After the kids are done with Halloween for the night I want to have a private party, with you. And since its Halloween you need to wear a costume."

"But I'm a ghost, surely that's enough?"

"No, not tonight. Tonight you'll have to be creative. After all, I already have a costume."

"Oh? Will I like it?" He dropped his voice to a timbre that sent shivers, not of cold, through Carolyn.

"I think so. I guess you'll have to wait and find out," she said, giving him a saucy little smile before she turned and departed up that stairs.

Captain Gregg stared after her, his look filled with adoration and amusement. That woman would never cease to amaze him, nor would her children. They were his family and he would do everything he could to fulfill his surrogate position as husband and father. He may only be a spirit but it was still possible for him to do a great many things. And on Halloween, the night when he had scared so many poor fools that had ventured into Gull Cottage, he was pleased to behave himself and act the part of father to the children.

Gleefully he rubbed his hands together, he could hardly wait to see their costumes.

"What do you think?" Jonathan asked, his voice filled with pride.

"Oh, Jonathan, that's a fine costume," the Captain beamed with similar pride.

"It's a Captain's costume. Do you think I make a good Captain?" He held his head high and walked with the same rolling gait of Captain Gregg.

"You make an excellent Captain, my lad."

"What about me? You like my costume, don't you?" Candy asked.

The Captain regarded her female pirate costume with a grin.

"You make the fiercest female pirate that I have ever seen."

"You'd be scared of me?"

"For my life!" The Captain proclaimed.

"Good. Then I have a good costume," Candy said, satisfied with the Captain's observations.

"Should we go?" Carolyn said.

The kids cheered as they ran to the car and piled in.

"And you, my dear?" He whispered in her ear. "What is it that you have in mind?"

"Not telling. You'll have to wait to see." She tossed him a careless smile. "I just hope you have something good in mind as well."

"I am working on it. I will do my best, I promise you."

"Good." She paused. "We're driving into town. Will you come with or meet us there?"

"I'll ride with you I think. If we're going as a family then that is how it should be," he nodded, satisfied with his decision.

"All right, let's go." She gestured to the car and they both got in.

By the end of October, darkness came early and since the children weren't so little anymore, they didn't start until the sun was setting. They parked by Claymore's and began to make their way about town, Jonathan and Candy joining their friends as they went from house to house. They would stop on occasion and exchange a knowing look and a happy smile with the Captain, having a thoroughly good time as darkness overtook them.

The Captain smiled, standing next to Carolyn, basking in the warmth of a normal family event, something he never thought he would experience. He and Carolyn exchanged many warm looks, and despite his whispered attempts to find out what she had in mind for later, she would not budge on her promise to not tell him what she had planned.

Which led him to wonder what kind of costume he should wear? He wasn't all that well versed in the modern tradition of Halloween, when he was alive he was usually gone on that night or otherwise occupied, and the traditions of his time had little to do with those of today.

Still, there were occasional costume parties that he had attended. So he was back to wondering what he should wear? What did she have in mind? It couldn't be something scary, he was sure that she had much friendlier notions in mind. So what would she like him to be? That was the question that preoccupied his mind as he trailed along behind the children.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a small boy, probably no older than six years old, stopped in front of him and stared into his face. He blinked a couple of times and looked back down at the boy who appeared unafraid, but stared into his eyes.

"Hello," the boy said.

"You can see me?" The Captain whispered.

"Yeah, trick or treat!" He held out his bag for candy.

"I'm afraid I don't have any candy for you," the Captain said in a low voice, not wanting to be heard as he wondered if anyone else could see him.

"Why not?"

"How is it you can see me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" The boy stepped closer and reached out to touch the Captain, but his hand passed through his leg.

The Captain wondered if he should bolt, but he promised the children to stay with them. He looked back at the small boy who was anything but scared.

"Cool! You're a ghost!" The boy said.

"Shh," the Captain put a hand to his lips trying to shush the boy.

"Hey, Jeremy!" The boy called over his shoulder. "Over here, I have something cool to show you!"

Obediently a small blond boy began to trot over to his friend.

The Captain didn't know what to do, no one should be able to see him, but apparently the small boy could, what if others could as well? He couldn't very well be seen as the legendary Captain Gregg of Gull Cottage! He had promised Carolyn not to be so obvious, so he had to be something that no one would associate with Gull Cottage, something that would not frighten the small children that may see him. That's when it occurred to him. He could be something fun, something cheerful, and something that children loved. As ridiculous as it would make him feel, he would do it for his family, he would dress himself as a clown. There was no one in the world that would associate a clown with Gull Cottage.

In a few moments, before the boy called Jeremy made it to his friend's side, the Captain had turned himself into a magnificent clown. A dark costume that glittered with gold edging, white makeup covered his face, with exaggerated black eyebrows, and an exaggerated red grimace encased his mouth. He thought his appearance was giddy and delightful, but it didn't appear that way to little Jeremy.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks and with his arm shaking, pointed at the Captain. The small boy who stood beside the Captain looked up, and startled, stepped away from him.

"What happened to the nice man?" the lad asked.

"I am him," the Captain replied.

"No, you're not! You're a clown," he said in a hushed voice and stepped away.

"But a clown is good," the Captain insisted.

"He's a clown!" Little Jeremy wailed, causing the children and their nearby parents to look up from their Halloween walk to see a shimmering, translucent clown with exaggerated features and to their minds, a mouth dripping blood.

Frightened parents grabbed their children who stopped and pointed at the Captain's altered appearance, the reaction of the children ranging from total fright to whispers of 'cool' and 'neat' before their parents yanked them away. That area of houses cleared out within a couple of minutes, leaving the Muir's to turn and look around them.

"Oh, way cool!" Jonathan gushed when he saw the Captain.

"Captain?" Candy walked up to him and looked into his face. "A clown? Really? What are you thinking?"

Carolyn Muir was flabbergasted. She was torn between outright laughter at her ghost's ridiculous appearance, and anger that he had scared away everyone that was around them.

"Daniel! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to salvage the situation."

"And what situation would that be?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Remember how I told you that Hallow's Eve does strange things to spirits as well?"

"Yes."

"Well it seems that it has made me visible to others tonight despite my best attempts not to be. One of the young lads saw me as me. When I realized everyone might see me as me I changed my appearance so as not to break my promise to you and the children, so that Schooner Bay would not know that the legendary Captain Gregg was among them."

"But a clown?" Candy was incredulous.

"He's a cool clown! He's creepy!" Jonathan defended the Captain.

"I am? I wasn't trying to be," the Captain sounded dejected.

"It's okay, Captain, clowns are creepy anyway," Candy assured him.

"They are? When did that change?"

"Mom, he doesn't get it, does he?" Candy turned to her mother.

"I don't think so. I think we'll have to explain it to him."

"I'm right here, and explain what to me?" He huffed.

"Can you make it back to the house? Or do you need a ride?"

"I can make it back," he said, his tone indignant. He gestured to disappear but nothing happened. The kids smirked and turned away to hide their laughter from him as they giggled together.

"Can you change back at least?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course," he said and tried to change back, but found that he couldn't.

"Blast!"

"Why don't you go wait in the car?" Carolyn suggested kindly.

"Then we'll have a creepy clown in the car," Candy giggled.

"Yeah, Mom, d'ya think no one will notice that?"

The expression on Daniel's face was one of mortification, he seemed embarrassed beyond reason.

"I don't know, kids, we've been out for a while. Do you think it would be okay to go home and go through your candy?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, Mom," Jonathan said, and the two of them raced to the car.

"Coming?" Carolyn asked, and bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at the dejected, frightening clown.

They arrived back at Gull Cottage a few minutes later and trooped in through the front door. Martha answered the door expecting more trick or treaters and was surprised to find the family returning at such an early hour.

"How'd it go?" she asked as Carolyn and the kids came through the door.

"Different than we expected," Carolyn said.

"What happened?"

"People could see the Captain!"

"How on earth did that happen?" Martha said, rather astounded.

"It's because it's Halloween, it does stuff to ghosts too!" Jonathan added.

"Where is the Captain?"

"Behind us," Candy gestured over her shoulder.

"Daniel, come in the house. We can't have you scaring anyone else."

Martha gasped as he entered the house as the hideous, frightening clown.

"Oh my God," she said, and then began to laugh. "Oh, Captain, a clown? Couldn't you do better than that?"

"I thought a clown would be welcome, something to entertain and delight the children."

"Entertain and delight? That clown costume?" She eyed him skeptically.

"What is wrong with my clown costume?" He stood tall trying to maintain as much dignity as possible given the present set of circumstances.

"Oh, he really doesn't know about clowns, does he?"

"No, I think I need to explain it to him."

"Blast! Explain what? A clown is a clown. A whimsical, farcical caricature meant to amuse and entertain others."

"You definitely need to explain it to him," Candy said to the other women. "Come on, Jon. Let's check out our candy."

"Okay. Thanks, Captain. I think it's cool that you're creepy clown!" Jonathan said in the way of encouragement before running off after his sister.

"Creepy clown? What in blazes are the lot of you talking about?"

"You'll set him straight?" Martha asked on her way to the kitchen.

"I will."

"Then I'll leave you to it. Pick a good movie or maybe a bad one?"

"Will do." She reached for her frustrated ghost to take him by the arm, but passed through what should be his arm.

"Apologies, my dear. It seems many of my abilities are not at normal power tonight."

"Well, then come watch a movie with me."

"A movie?"

"Yes, you need to understand why some people don't like clowns, that they aren't the whimsical entertainers you feel them to be."

"But in my day…"

"That's the point, it's not your day and things have changed." She gave him a heartfelt smile. "I certainly hope you return to normal before the night is over, but once the kids are in bed we will watch a movie. A horror movie."

"A horror movie. Do you think that appropriate to show to a spirit?" He asked and could see the amused glint in his blue eyes through the face of the hideous clown.

"Well, there is an element of humor to it, I must admit. It will be interesting to see what you think of it," she said.

"You sound as if it will bother me," he said.

"It just might."

"I hardly think so, my dear, I am not some weak willed, squeamish man who will go running at the sight of a little blood."

"Okay, let's go watch the movie," she said as the Captain trailed along behind her.

Two hours later, they sat on the couch, the Captain staring at the television in shock.

"Daniel? Are you all right?" She cringed when he turned to her, still with that awful clown face.

"What was that? How could something so…ghastly be made for people to watch?"

"You didn't like it?"

"It was awful! Bloody, disturbing, designed to show the worst of humanity." He shuddered.

"But now you see why some people are creeped out by clowns?"

"God, yes! No wonder those people ran screaming. Is my costume really so awful?" He turned pleading blue eyes towards her.

"Yes, it is. You caught the essence of the frightening clown very well, but not the humorous clown which is what you were trying for."

"Blast!" He said dejectedly. "I didn't mean to scare anyone, I was trying to be non-threatening."

"It will be all right." She paused. "At least they didn't see you."

"I would like to think that I wouldn't scare as many people."

"You might, but only because they know who you are and that you are a resident."

"I suppose," he said glumly.

"You tried, Daniel, that's all that anyone can ask." She placed a reassuring hand on his arm and was pleased to feel it solid beneath her hand. "Does this mean you can change back?"

"God, I hope so," he said with deep feeling. "Let me try."

He concentrated and with just a little more effort than usual, changed back to his normal appearance. "Thank God," he muttered.

"Amen," Carolyn added, and ran her hand over his bicep again. "And you seem solid enough, are you?"

"My dear, I am as close to normal as I will get tonight."

"Well, the children are in bed, and Martha is out. And I have a Halloween costume to share with you," her voice was sultry as she whispered in his ear. "Give me fifteen minutes and then come to our room."

"Fifteen minutes, you say?" He rubbed his chin and gave her a warm look.

"Fifteen, and you'd better have a good costume," she said, her lips trailing across his ear. Then she rose and in a very provocative way, made her way out the doors.

Those fifteen minutes were some of the longest of his life. Carolyn Muir was beautiful, desirable and more than woman enough to make his long dead heart yearn for her with all that made up who he was. He thanked God and the fates that had led her to him and into his afterlife, he wanted for nothing more. At the moment though, he wanted her, desired her and knew their night would be memorable if he could find a damned costume that Carolyn would find pleasing. What would possibly be suitable?

Slowly he smiled.

The room was bathed in candlelight, and the door locked, Daniel noted upon entering the Master Suite. He felt her presence but did not see her, that was when he noted the dressing screen.

"Carolyn? I haven't arrived too early, have I?" He asked, trying not to feel ridiculous in the clannish green tartan Irish kilt that he wore, with no shirt under it. He knew it fit him well, and he did have an Irish heritage that included kilts somewhere back in his ancestry, but he had never worn one in his entire existence. But it did exist somewhere in his ancestry and was rather suitable. And in honor of how he hoped his night would turn out he had adopted the highland style for the night.

"No, I'll be right there."

He waited patiently and within moments she stepped out from behind the screen and his eyes narrowed in want, and he took a moment to drink in the vision of her. She stood before him, dressed in clothes that clung to her, a skirt that was far too high on her legs, and a bodice that was far too low, and the clothes seemed a bit too young for her; she looked like a..

"A school girl?" He asked, feeling his desire build with each moment that she stood before her.

"Yes, you never saw what I looked like in college so I thought I would give you the opportunity. This is more like a stroll down memory lane than an actual costume; I wanted to see if this would still fit. I'm a bit older now, but with that comes experience," she slowly made her way over to him, and walked around him, taking him in with her eyes. "And what about you? A kilt?"

"Well, it seemed only mildly ridiculous. Even though I have never worn one it is part of my heritage." He shrugged. "I took a chance that you might like it?"

"Very nice." Carolyn stopped and stepped into his waiting arms.

Warm blue eyes interlocked with passionate green as they drew closer and their lips met, once again experiencing the contour, texture and taste of each other.

"That skirt is scandalously short," he breathed into her ear, "I would never let you go out in public with that." He nuzzled her neck.

"So is yours, and I would like to see you in public in that," she said and ran her tongue across his ear.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and then stretched out beside her, then allowed his fingers to reach under her skirt and realized with some surprise that she had no undergarments. The reaction to his lower extremities intensified and he groaned as he felt her reach under his kilt, and she lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Commando?"

"Highlander," he said and felt himself harden in her hand.

"Daniel, I'm ready," she gasped, the play of his fingers at her core had her wet for him.

With a small nod of acknowledgement, he let her guide him into her, and stopped as she adjusted to the place he filled within her. She made a sound of contentment and they began to move with one another, savoring each moment of their union, each thrust into her that made her complete. Their surrender to combined bliss was as inevitable as always and her inner muscles clenched around him as he emptied deep within her, their union complete.

They lie together for a time, until sleep began to claim Carolyn.

"Come on, my dear, let me get you into something more comfortable so you can sleep," he said.

"I've heard that line before," she murmured, her head resting on his chest.

He chuckled softly and the sound of it warmed her heart.

"Come on, you will be more comfortable."

"What about you? You're still in that kilt."

"I thought you approved," he said.

"Oh, I do but I like you better in another costume." Her green eyes twinkled in happiness.

"And what would that be?"

"Your birthday suit."

"Ahh, that one. For you, that can be arranged. Now go clean up, college girl, and if you're good there will be a naked sea Captain waiting for you in your bed." His blue eyes were filled with desire and love.

"Promise?"

"How can I refuse you anything?" He kissed her hand and held it to his heart.

"I'll be right back," she promised and left to go to the bathroom.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all, Daniel mused. It was a bit strange, but a definite education in modern holiday celebrations. And despite the awkwardness of his earlier faux pas he had learned a great deal about those hideous clowns in those god-awful movies and knew he would never think of them the same way again.

He shuddered.

He would forever think of this Halloween as that ghastly clown incident, and then remember the rest of the night with great affection due to the time spent with his family, and the night spent with the most amazing, incredible woman in his existence.

The door to the bedroom opened and Carolyn hurried in and practically jumped into bed, snuggling up next to him as he took her into his arms and pulled her close. He laughed as he felt her hands under the covers against him.

"My love?" he asked curiously. "I thought you were sleepy."

"I've caught a second wind. Besides, there is a question that needs answering."

"And what would that be?"

"What do you do with a naked Captain?"

"And you're about to show me?"

"Yes, Daniel," she said and kissed him thoroughly.

Thankfully, blissfully it was going to be a long Halloween night.


End file.
